Opposites Attract
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: 3rd story in SSB Pokémon series. Sheik is the ill mannered, pranking dewott. Marth is the proper, stuck up wartortle. They're complete opposites. When the two have been abducted by pokemon poachers, they have to find their way back to the Smash Mansion. But, during their escape back home, will they develop feelings for each other? Marth x Sheik
1. Chapter 1

**I think I broke a World Record of starting a story and quickly giving up on it... To the ones who read the first chapter of "Smashers and Toddlers", I'm sorry that I deleted it. I thought it would be a good story, but I, for some reason thought it wouldn't do good and just lost interest in it. Go ahead and hate me, I don't mind. I deserve it for being a quitter. **

**But on another note, I have the next story in "The SSB Pokémon" series up! So let's start off normally.**

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story! The smashers are back and are about to endure in another adventure as pokemon! Well, mostly Marth and Sheik are and two other smashers will be at their sides on this adventure as well but I'm not gonna tell you guys who cause I don't wanna spoil it :P Well, it's time for me to stop talking and let you guys read! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 

The door to the laundry room swung open and a wartortle with a head of neat, blue hair and a blue cape with a basket walked in. It has been two weeks since Zelda casted the spell gone wrong and one week since Link ran away from home and had returned. With all the craziness over for now, the smashers had gone back to their normal lives, only that their still pokemon. Some are still not liking being a pokemon, but they started to get more used to it.

So the day was starting of quite normally in the Smash Mansion as the wartortle that we know very well as Marth walked in the laundry room to receive his laundry that was in the dryer. He opened up the dryer and reached in to take out his capes that were in there. Marth was about to put them in the basket when he noticed something, off about them. He lifted up one of his capes and saw that someone had sewn "I'm Gay" on it.

"What the?" Marth put the cape down and reached in to grab another one and saw that it said the same thing, and another one did as well, and another. Basically, they all had "I'm Gay" sewn on them. Marth stared in surprise at his capes and then he narrowed his eyes and his face flushed red with anger. _Alright, who is the immature little rat that did this? _He asked himself.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tuft of blue fur near the door way of the laundry room. Marth reached to pick up the fur and inspected it. _It's dewott fur. _He said to himself as he looked at the tuft. Then, he took notice of a trail of light brown fur leading out of the laundry room. _Raichu fur. _Marth said as he looked at the trail. It wasn't hard for him to guess who did it now.

_Sheik and Link! _Marth growled to himself. He then took the basket of his ruined capes and stormed out of the laundry room. He made his way to the mansion's living room and soon spotted the dewott and the fluffy raichu laying lazily on the couch, watching tv. Marth stalked over to them and stood in their way of the tv, glaring at them with his wartortle arms crossed. Sheik and Link looked at him questioningly.

"Can we help you with something?" Sheik asked bluntly.

"Yeah, you're blocking my view." Link added. Marth continued to glare at them and he held up one of his capes from the basket, showing the words on it to the two.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. Link and Sheik looked at his cape and they both snickered.

"Do you like it?" Sheik asked casually, as if it didn't bother the prince. "It took us all morning to sew all those capes of yours."

Marth, now totally pissed, growled at them. "No I don't like it! Not only did it ruin all of my capes, but it's giving off wrong information about me! I will not put up with this!" Just as he finished his sentence, Roy walked into the living room and looked at Marth's cape that he held up. The zorua then started to burst into laughter.

"I knew!" Roy declared as he started to roll on his back, laughing more. Seeing him crack up, Link and Sheik immediately started to laugh along with him as Marth stared at all of them, his cheeks red with anger and a little of embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"Do you see what I mean! It's giving wrong information!" The wartortle snapped in rage.

"Calm your tits." Sheik said as her laughing reduced to a chuckle. She then leaned against the couch and folded her dewott arms behind her head and looked at Marth with a smirk, though it was hidden behind her cowl. "I think it suits you." She said. When she said that, Link and Roy started laughing harder.

Marth was fuming now. "I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Jeez, no need to get your shell in a bunch." Link said as his laughing started to subside. "Besides, it was all Sheik's idea, I just only agreed to help. So you can let unleash all of your PMS on her." Marth gave him a glare but then turned back to the dewott who was still smirking at him.

"You know what." He said as he pointed at Sheik. "You, ma'am, are nothing but an immature child! You and Link, but it's mostly you! I will not tolerate with you no longer! I hope that one day someone will humiliate you so you can learn about how much your little pranks annoy people!"

"That's what she said." Sheik mumbled with a snicker, following with Link and Roy going into another fit of laughter. Marth then growled again but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You know what, I'm not going to waste my breathe on you. I'm leaving." He said. He then started to stalk away from the three and crawled through the dog flap on the front door, disappearing outside. Sheik, Link, and Roy watched him go.

"Well, that got a good laugh outta me for the day." Roy said as he got to his paws and walked out of the room, leaving Link and Sheik alone on the couch.

"Is it wrong that I kinda enjoy messing with Marth?" Link asked.

"It probably is, but I enjoy messing with him too." Sheik replied. "So you're not alone." The two then started to watch tv until Zelda walked into the room. Apparently, the espeon had saw the whole episode with Marth's capes and she came to confront the two about it. She walked over to them as they still watched _The X Factor _on the tv.

"Sheik, Link." Zelda said as she approached the couch.

"Yeah?" The dewott and the raichu replied in unison, not taking their eyes off of the tv.

"I saw the whole thing with Marth and his capes." Zelda continued.

"You did? It was funny, right?" Link asked, facing her.

"Actually Link, no, it wasn't. You guys shouldn't have done that. The things you two do may be funny to you, but it could be hurtful to others. Have you even bothered to think about what Marth felt? I mean, you ruined his capes and called him gay. That's really disrespectful." Sheik and Link looked at Zelda, taking in what she said and they both sighed.

"I guess you're right." Sheik admitted. "Damn it! Now I feel bad."

"Yeah, me too." Link agreed.

"Good." Zelda said. "Now that you realized it, I think you should go apologize to Marth."

Link groaned. "I don't feel like it." He mumbled.

"Link, don't be lazy! You have to-"

"I'll do it." Sheik said, interrupting Zelda. "I'll apologize for myself and Link, since he wants to be a lazy ass."

"I can't help it! It's in my characterization!" Link said in his defense.

"Whatever you say." And with that, Sheik hopped off of the couch and trotted to the dog door. She climbed through it and disappeared outside. Link and Zelda watched her leave the room.

"I can just tell something bad is going to happen soon between those two." Zelda muttered with a sigh.

"Hey, this story is written by Warriorcatgirl375." Link said to her. "Of course something bad will happen."

**And this concludes chapter 1! I think I'm starting to pick up the habit of bringing misery to Marth, is that wrong? Well, thank you guys for reading! I hope that you're interested in the story so far. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 

Sheik climbed out of the dog flap on the front door. She looked around to find Marth so she could apologize for ruining his capes and called him gay, and to apologize for Link as well. She scanned the front yard with her crimson eyes. She saw Mario sleeping lazily under a tree, the young smashers playing with a frisby, Olimar planting pikmin in the garden, and Lucario meditating. But no sign of Marth. Sheik sighed and started to trot around the side of the mansion in search of the wartortle. She finally reached the backyard, but it was empty.

Sheik then raised her nose in the air and took a deep breath. The scent of wartortle and coconut shampoo reached her senses. _Marth. _She confirmed and followed the scent and followed it until it led her to the very edge of the yard, right in front of the forest. Sheik looked up at the looming trees in front of her hesitantly, unsure of whether to step in or not. _No, I don't wanna risk going in there. _She was about to turn to leave when she started to think about the lecture Zelda would give her if she didn't apologize to Marth.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Sheik turned and trotted into the forest, following Marth's scent. She kept going until until she was really deep into the forest. The scent then led her to a little berry bush. Sheik got on all fours and peered in, spotting Marth sitting in a little hidden hollow behind the bush. The wartortle had his back to her and he was looking up at the clouds in the sky.

_So this is where he goes to clear his mind. _Sheik said to herself, looking at it all. Marth's wartortle ears twitched and perked as the sound of her paws brushed against the leaves. He turned and frowned when he saw her.

"Are you here to make fun of me more?" He asked and turned his back to her again.

"No." Sheik said as she crawled under the bush and entered the little hollow.

"Then why are you here? To annoy me more with something else obnoxious on your childish mind?" Marth grumbled as he kept his back to her.

"No." Sheik growled, getting a little annoyed.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

Sheik sighed. "Look, what I did to your capes was wrong and foolish and me and Link shouldn't have done that and made fun of you." She said with her dewott arms crossed over her chest. "So in other words, I guess you can say I'm sorry. Me and Link." Marth stayed silent and he turned to her, his blues eyes shone with a little bit of surprise.

"Is this a prank?" He asked.

"No, it's not a prank." Sheik growled. Marth blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"Zelda told you to apologize to me, didn't she? He asked. Sheik looked at him, a little startled that he knew that.

"Yeah, so what if she did?"

"Then that means you're not truly sorry. You're just doing what someone told you. So there for, I don't forgive if you don't mean it." Marth then turned his back to her again with a huff. Sheik's cheek flushed a little with anger, her eyes narrowing.

"Look, turtle boy! I tracked you down and followed in this dangerous looking forest so I can say that I'm sorry, and you just it there and not forgive me like a bitch? Just be happy that I even bothered to come out here when I would rather be watching tv right now!" She snapped.

"Mhm. You'd rather be watching tv then being here, apologizing for you're crude and immature attempt at a joke that no one but you found funny." Marth mumbled. "That just further proves my point about you."

Sheik was fuming now, but she stopped herself before she could hurt the wartortle in any way. "Ya know what, I don't need to be here! I shouldn't have even bothered! Sit here and be a bitch for all I care!" But before she could turn to leave, something shot out of the bushes and struck her on her lower back. "Ow! What the?" Sheik then stopped and started to sway as a strange tingling sensation started to spread through her body. She then stumbled and flopped to the ground on her stomach.

Marth noticed the strange thing that shot out of the trees and when he turned, he saw the dewott laying on the ground, her conciseness seeping out of her. "Sheik?" He asked, now concerned and he got up to inspect her. He then spotted a dart that was sticking in her lower back. His eyes widen. _It's a tranquilizer_ dart! He said to himself. Then, he felt something strike him in his tail. "Ow." He winced and looked back to see it was a tranquilizer that shot him as well. _Oh no... _His started to droop and Marth fell to the ground as well, eyes closing and went unconscious.

Then, the bushes rustled and two men stepped out. One was wearing a white t-shirt with dirt stains on it and ragged jeans and he had short black hair. The other was wearing a gray jacket with a white t-shirt under it as well and tan shorts. Following them was a rather big ratticate with a scar going across it's right eye. The three approached the passed out smashers, smirks were plastered on their faces.

"Well look at what we got here Luke." The guy in the white shirt said. "A dewott and wartortle."

"Yep." The one in the jacket, Luke, replied. "Evolutions of the starters, oshawott and squirtle. Very rare."

"They'd be worth a whole lot!" The guy in the shirt said again.

"Hell yeah they would! Especially the dewott. It's female. Female starters are very rare! Alright Charlie, get the cages." The guy in the shirt, Charlie, nodded and took out two cages. Luke lifted Sheik and Marth and placed both of them in a cage. Once he locked them in, he stood up and handed the other to Charlie. "Alright, let's go." He said. As the two began to walk away, their ratticate then stopped and smelled the air. The scent of many pokemon, who were the other smashers outside, reached his nose. _There's more. _He said to himself, his eyes narrowing.

**And done! On noes! Sheik and Marth were pokenapped by thieves! Well, of course you'd know that, it's in the story's summary... Anyways! Thanks for reading! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! But first, I've got something to say. Now, to anyone who is actually reading this story, I'm kindly asking if you could leave a review. Now, you don't have to if you really don't want to, I just prefer that if you could. Because when people review, it reassures me that someone is actually reading this and it motivates to write more. **

**Now that that's been said, let's get on with the chapter! **

Chapter 3 

Sheik's eyes flickered open. Her eye sight was all blurry and she had a head rush. She groaned and got shakily to her paws, only to hit her head against the top of a cage. _Ow, what was... _Sheik her head and waited for her sight to clear up and for the room to stop spinning. Once everything was clear, she noticed that she was indeed in a cage, but she also noticed that she was in a dark room. The only light that there was, was coming from the window, which had moonlight spilling in it. Confused and alarmed, Sheik looked around and saw that she wasn't alone in the room.

There were many caged pokemon of all species around her. Too many to count. Her heart was beating fast now as her crimson eyes widen. _The hell? Where am I? How did I get here? _Sheik then noticed that there was something sticking into her lower back. She reached behind, pulled it out, and looked at it. What was in her black paw was a small, tranquilizer dart. She looked at it questioningly until she remembered that she was in that clearing with Marth until something stuck her in the back and the rest, she couldn't remember. _This is what made me pass out when I was with Marth. But where did it come from? _She asked herself.

Then, the sound of something stir right next to her reached her ears and she turned to see a wartortle in a cage next to her. But, this wartortle had neat blue hair and a cape...

"Marth?!" Sheik said, realizing who it was. Marth groaned and opened his eyes, which were hazy. Sheik then noticed a dart was sticking out of his tail. _He got tranquilized too. _Marth shook his head so he could clear it and lifted his head, looking at the dewott next to him.

"Sh-Sheik?" He asked. "What happened? We were in that clearing until you were struck by a tranquilizer dart and then I was too." He stopped when he noticed their surroundings. He got to his feet and hit his head on the cage as well. Wincing, he sat back down, rubbing his head. "What happened? Where are we? Who brought us here?" He asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sheik said. "All I know is that we've been here for a long time. It's already night outside." Marth looked over to the window to see the starry sky and the moon. His eyes widen with worry.

"Oh no! The other smashers! They'd be worried about us!" He said. "We need to get back!"

"Naw, really?" Sheik asked sarcastically. "I thought we were supposed to stay here. Well no shit we're supposed to get back!"

Marth narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to be rude!" He snapped. "Of all the smashers, why do I have to be in an unknown area, stuck in a cage, with you?!"

"Okay, if we weren't in cages, I would-" Sheik stopped and her, Marth, and the rest of the pokemon went silent and turned their heads toward the door as it creaked open. Then, Luke walked in with two cages that held a larvitar and an emolga.

"These two will be the last ones for tonight Charlie. Then we'll pack 'em up and head for Kalos tomorrow so we can sell 'em." He called to his companion. As he walked farther into the room, the pokemon in the cages cowered as far away from him as they could. When he arrived in front of Sheik and Marth's cages, he set down the larvitar and the emolga a little farther away from them. Luke then turned and noticed the Sheik and Marth were awake. He smirked at them.

"Good to see you two are awake. You won't be seein' this place anymore." He snickered and walked out of the door of the room. Sheik watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

"I'm guessing he's one of the ones who took us." Marth said once Luke closed the door.

"I dunno Captain Obvious, is he?" Sheik asked back, sarcastically. Marth opened his mouth to make a come back when they heard a familiar voice.

"This isn't good! We're stuck here! Not only did we fail our part of the search, but now the other smashers will be worried about _us_!"

"I'm scared! What are they going to do to us! How do we get out! Ooohhhh, if only Mario were here!"

Sheik and Marth looked at each other. They knew those voices. And the mentioning of smashers and Mario only proved it. They both turned to where the voices were coming from and saw the larvitar and the emolga. The larvitar was wearing a green hat and had scared, blue eyes and the emolga was, first off, shiny, and the fur on his head stuck out and was messy, quite like a certain angle's hair style and he wore a mini, familiar looking toga.

"PIT?! LUIGI?!" Both Sheik and Marth shouted in unison, disbelief edged their voices. The emolga's ears perked and he turned and spotted the dewott and the wartortle.

"Marth! Sheik!" He said, recognizing them as well. "So this is where you guys have been! You captured by those guys as well!"

"How did those guys catch you two?" Sheik asked.

"And what is this about a search you guys were doing?" Marth questioned as well.

"You guys were missing for hours." Luigi answered. "The other smashers were beginning to worry, so Mario organized search parties to go out and find you two."

"Me Luigi were paired and we decided to search the woods, then we were attacked by this ratticate with an ugly scar on his eye." Pit explained. "The ratticate was powerful, so we were pretty injured and worn out then those two guys showed up, stuffed us in cages, and took us here." Sheik and Marth took in this information.

"So we've been captured by pokemon poachers is what this is sounding like." Sheik confirmed.

"This isn't good." Marth said. "With all four of us gone, the others will definitely panic."

"We can't worry about that now." Sheik said. "We need to think about how to get outta here before these deadbeats do something to us. Now the question is, what are they gonna do to us?"

"They're gonna sell you, my dear." An unfamiliar voice answered. All four, and the pokemon, went silent as the silhouette of a ratticate stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight shining from the window, revealing his scarred face and a smirk. All the pokemon...and Luigi, went into a frighten silence as he wove his way through the cages. He kept walking until he was in front of Sheik's and Marth's cages. Sheik, Marth, and Pit narrowed his eyes at him as Luigi covered his eyes in fear. "And I have to thank you for that compliment about me being powerful, emolga." He said to Pit.

"Now, to answer your question, milady." He faced Sheik. "As you see, me and my masters are very well known around all the Pokémon Regions for what we do, and that's selling pokemon. We capture pokemon from all regions and sell them to, oh I don't know, pet stores, pokemon slaughter houses, crazed pokemon lovers, illegal breeding organizations, it's all up to fate for what happens to you guys. And that is what will be happening to you all. You see, selling pokemon pays really well especially with shinys" He motioned to Pit. "or rare ones like starters and their evolutions. But mostly their evolutions, quite like yourself." He smirked at Sheik, who glared at him in return.

"Oh, and your friend, as well." He added bluntly and pointed to Marth, who glared at him as well. "But, I'll admit that I'll be pretty upset when they sell you." The ratticate continued, facing Sheik. "You're quite a beautiful pokemon. If it were up to me, I would love to have you stay with us, if ya know what I mean." He snickered as Sheik gave him a disgusted look. "Anyways, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong paw, with the whole tranquilizing and all. So I'll introduce myself. I'm Randal. And your name is?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Sheik snapped. Randal only snickered.

"You're a feisty one, I can tell." He said. "Anyways, it's not like I needed to ask, I heard you four say each other's names. You're Pit." He said, pointing to Pit, who huffed and turned his back on him. "He's Luigi," He then pointed to Luigi, who whimpered and cowered to the back of his cage. "You're...Matt, wasn't it?" He asked Marth.

"It's Marth." Marth replied coolly.

"Eh, I was close." Randal shrugged. "And you, beautiful, are Sheik." He finally finished, returning to Sheik, who continued to glare at him. "Such hot name for a hot pokemon.  
He snickered, licking his lips. Sheik shook her head in disgust and glared death at him.

"You sick little rat!" Marth snapped at him. "That's no way to talk, nor act, towards a lady!"

"It's not like that insult meant anything to me, pretty boy." Randal scoffed. "If you can't already tell, I am basically a rat." Marth growled at him. "Anyway, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I gotta get my rest. See you scraps tomorrow before we sell you. Good night, Gorgeous." Randal winked and made his way out of the room. The tense atmosphere was soon lifted once he was gone and the other pokemon... and Luigi, let out a breath of relief.

"Man, that guy's a creep." Pit muttered.

"And scary." Luigi added.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Sheik said to them. "We have to escape before they sell us to Din knows who."

"You're right." Marth agreed.

"You got my agreement." Pit said.

"I just wanna leave and go home!" Luigi wailed.

"Then it's settled." Sheik said. "We have to think of an escape plan, and fast."

**And done! End chapter 3. Well, thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4 

Sheik sat at the back of her cage, deep in thought. It had been only an hour since the conversation with Randal. Like what he mentioned, they thieves who kidnapped them were going to the Kalos region in the morning to sell them to who knows what. Ever since then, Sheik had been sitting there, thinking about a way they could escape. She wasn't the only one thinking. Marth was pacing in his cage. Judging by the look on his face, many thoughts were rushing through his head.

"So, how are we getting out?" Pit asked from his cage.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Marth answered.

"Is there even a way to get out of these cages?" Luigi asked in a shaky voice. Marth didn't answer. He just only examined his cage. It didn't look like there were any other optional ways to get out of them.

"By the looks of it, the only way to get out of these cages are the doors." Marth said. "And their locked. So that's not an idea we can really use." Luigi lowered his head.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Maybe, we can find a way to break through the bars?" Pit suggested. "Like use our pokemon powers." Marth considered it.

"That could work." He said. "But, I don't think mine Sheik's water abilities will be enough, neither will your electricity. The bars are too strong."

"Well, how about Luigi's ground abilities?"

"That could do it. Luigi. Can you use one of you're ground moves to break the cages?"

"How do I do that?" Luigi asked.

"Okay, never mind." Marth muttered. Sheik listened to their ideas of how to get out. She thought the idea of breaking the cages with their pokemon abilities was a good idea, but Marth was right. Pit's electricity won't be enough, Luigi didn't even know how to use his, and her and Marth's water abilities won't cut it either. Then, an idea came to Sheik. _My water powers won't work. _She said to herself. _But, I don't have __**just**__ water abilities. _Her crimson eyes then looked down at the two scallops on her sides. She picked one up and looked at it. _This could probably break the bars. I mean, it's worth a shot. _

Sheik then stood on her paws and swung her scallop at the cage bars. A loud clang echoed through the room. Sheik looked at the bars and satisfaction washed over her when she saw the bent bars from her scallop. _It can break the bars! _She then smiled behind her cowl and took her second scallop. She then swung both of them and the bars, causing them to bend more. She swung them over and over and over again until a snap was heard and the bars broke completely and fell to the ground with a clang.

"Yes!" Sheik said. She put the scallops back on her side and hopped through the gap of the cage onto the ground. She turned to see Luigi, Marth, and Pit smiling at her.

"You did it!" Pit cheered. "You broke the bars!"

"Wow." Marth said. "Who knew that other than those stupid, childish decisions you make, you have some good ones in there."

"Yeah, whatever." Sheik said and flipped the lock on his cage, opening the door. Marth crawled and they bounded over to Pit and Luigi, opening their cages as well. They then ran out, unable to contain their excitement.

"We're free!" Luigi cheered. "Now we can go home!"

"Shh!" Sheik said. "We have to be quiet. We don't want to alert Randal or the two thieves." Luigi nodded in understanding.

"Soooo." Pit said. "How do get out of this room?"

"Well, let's not go through the door." Marth said, motioning to the doorway. "We don't want to risk any of those three seeing us. So maybe we could..." He trailed away, thinking.

"We can to through the window." Sheik said, pointing to the window.

"That could work." Marth agreed. The two then bounded quietly to the window. Wanting to get out of there already, Luigi wasted no time to open it and jump straight out, only to his horror, the room they were currently in was on the 10th floor in a hotel. Luigi's eyes widen and he screamed as he plummeted down toward the street. Sheik, Marth, and Pit rushed to the window and looked down in horror.

"Shit! What do we do?!" Sheik asked.

"Don't worry! I'll get him!" Pit then stood on the sill and jumped out of the window, gliding down towards the falling larvitar. Luigi continued to scream as Pit swooped down to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Pit then redirected and started flying upward.

"He got him!" Marth said, leaning out of the window to see. Unfortunately, he was blocking Sheik's view.

"Let me see!" Sheik said, pushing him aside to see, only to push him forward by accident, causing both of them to fall. They screamed as well as they plummeted straight past Pit and Luigi. The shiny emolga sighed and swooped down to get them. As Pit glided next to them, Marth reached and grabbed a hold of Pit's tail and Sheik wrapped her arms around Marth's neck, choking him.

With all the extra weight, Pit tried to struggle his way back up, only to fail and have all four of them to fall. Sheik and Luigi continued to scream, Marth just made gagging noises as Sheik still choked him, but Pit had determination shine in is blue eyes. He let go of Luigi, who frantically grabbed onto Marth's tail, and he started to flap his arms like a bird. They were still falling, but the flapping seized it, so they were going down much slower. Once they finally reached the ground at the bottom of the hotel, they all lay there.

Pit was panting from the effort of flying, Luigi was shaking and hugging Marth's tail, his eyes wide with horror, and Sheik was laying on top of Marth, still hugging him. They lay there for a minute until Sheik noticed that she was on top of Marth, hugging him. She scramble off of him then flopped down on her back, still a little shaken up from the fall. Luigi then let go of Marth's tail, but he started wallowing in a feeble position, crying a little from his near death experience.

Marth then sat up glared at Sheik. "Oh way to go!" He snapped. "You just had to suggest jumping out the window. We almost died thanks to you!"

Sheik returned the glare. "Well excuuuuuuse me prince!" She snapped back. "How was I supposed to know that we were in a hotel building on the tenth floor?!"

"Well, you should've looked out the window first to see how high we are before you decide to jump out! That's the only logical thing to do!" The two glared at each other and the tension rose until Pit got up and got between them.

"Alright guys, let's not fight." He said to both of the water types. "Both of you have a point. Sheik didn't know that we were in a high level building, but Marth's right in saying that you should've been cautious and looked first." The tension between the two calmed down a little, but little strains of it still remained. Marth and Sheik looked at each other then turned away. Pit sighed.

"We should probably rest here in these bushes for the night." Pit suggested.

"You're right. We probably should." Sheik agreed. Pit then settled down in a nice, leafy spot next to were Luigi was still wallowing. He looked at the other two. Sheik settled in a spot with Marth resting in another. Pit guessed he was too close to her because she shove him at least two feet away from her. Marth glared back at her, the used his bushy wartortle tail to swat leaves at her, which she returned with a Water Gun to his face. Sheik turned her back to him and Marth grumbled something inaudible and huddled into his turtle shell.

Pit sighed once more. "This gonna be a long journey back home with those two constantly fighting." He mumbled. Luigi nodded his head in agreement.

**And there you have it! Thank you guys for reading. I will have the next chapter up soon! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had some school stuff to take care of and my laptop was jacking up -.- But! I'm here now! So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5 

Sheik lay on the ground as the leaves of the bushes hung above her and flowed in the wind. After the whole window and falling episode, the four decided to sleep in the shelter of the bushes outside of the hotel for the night. Sheik shifted and turned, only to find that she couldn't, for something was on top of her. Also, when she tried to move, something bushy brushed against her nose, which was exposed due to her cowl drooping off of her face during her sleep.

Sheik groaned and twitched her white dewott whiskers, opening her crimson eyes lazily. She then blinked and opened her eyes fully and looked up. Marth, Luigi, and Pit had somehow managed to end up sleeping on top of each other, with her at the bottom. Pit was at the top of the pile, curled up to look like at little brown-and-white ball of fur. Luigi was directly under him, his stubby larvitar legs sticking right out and kicked every so often as he dreamed. Then, on top of Sheik, was Marth. During the night, he ended up coming out of his turtle shell and he had his tail curled around his body, covering his and Sheik's face. Speaking of faces, his was awfully close to hers. Sheik could feel his warm breath calmly breath out of his nose and onto her face, his mouth just an inch away from hers...

Sheik blushed bright red at his closeness and put her black paw on his face, using all of her strength to push him and the other two off of her forcefully. When they hit the ground, Pit and Luigi squirmed underneath Marth, who got up, and they got to their feet, now wide awake.

"Who? What? Where?" Pit said frantically, looking around.

"Is it morning already?" Luigi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like it." Marth said, noticing the sun light shining through the branches of the bushes. "Anyways, why did you push us?" He asked, turning to Sheik.

"You guys were sleeping on top of me and your ridiculous weight was making it hard to breathe." Sheik said with annoyance.

"Well that's no reason to..." Marth stopped his sentence when he noticed that Sheik's cowl was off, revealing her face. She, of course, had the face of a normal dewott. Soft blur fur spread across of her face and brushed out at her cheeks and white whiskers stuck out on both sides of her pink, otter-like nose. This was the first time he had ever seen her with her cowl off, though it wasn't her normal face he was looking at, he still couldn't help but stare in awe. _Wow, even thought she's a pokemon, I never really thought she'd look this beautiful. _Marth said to himself. Then, he tilted his head slightly as he noticed that she was still blushing.

Sheik looked back at him gave him a questioning look, tilting her head. "What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face."

Marth slowly shook his head, still in a small trance. "No... not really." He said slowly.

"Then what're you-"

"What's wrong?" Sheik was interrupted when Luigi walk up and looked at Marth curiously. He then noticed Sheik's cowl off as well and his blue eyes widen in surprise. "Mama mia." He said.

"What?!" Sheik demanded, confused. Pit then walked up to them and noticed the dewott as well, his eyes widening.

"Please pardon my language, but, hot damn! You look good!" Pit said in surprise. Sheik, now noticing why they were staring, touched her face and saw that her cowl wasn't covering it. She blushed bright red again, which the other three saw, and quickly pulled her cowl up over her mouth and nose. The other's still continued to look at her, snickering at her embarrassment.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Marth said with a small chuckle. "Especially when you blush." Sheik blushed harder, but it was covered now, to her relief, and she crossed her arms and turned her back on the three males.

"Don't we have a mansion to get back to?" She said with annoyance, her black ears flat against her head. With out waiting for an answer, she then stalked forward and wriggled her way out from under the bushes. Marth, Luigi, and Pit watched her leave, still chuckling.

"She's right, though." Marth said to them. "We need to focus on where we are and how to get home."

"Oh yeah, right." Pit said and then the three followed after the dewott. But, as they scrambled out of the bushes, Marth couldn't get the image of Sheik out of his mind. He was still quiet intoxicated by how she looked. Her fur, her whiskers, her nose, and her mouth. It had left him awestruck. He narrowed his blue eyes in thought, and, to his surprise, a little bit of disappointment. _Hopefully, I would be able to see her face again. _

**(Page Break) **

Pit flung himself into the bushes on the other side of the large, busy street, his fur bristling with fear. It turns out, the hotel was right next to a very busy road and the four had to cross it to get to the sidewalk on the other side. Of course, it was a life-threatening experience. Pit flopped onto his stomach, heart pounding and breathing deeply. Then, Sheik barged into the bushes in front of him, panting as well. Right after her was Marth, who had Luigi clinging to his face in utter fear. The four stayed sat on the ground and took their time to catch their breath and calm down.

"This is why I hate rush hour!" Sheik grumbled.

"Don't we all." Marth agreed, prying Luigi off of his face. "Anyways, we need to get going and figure out our surroundings."

"Well for all I know, this isn't Smashville." Pit said. "I don't recognize that street, nor the hotel to start with, and Smashville isn't even a big enough town to have a street like that."

"He's got a point." Sheik said. "But, if we aren't in Smashville, then where the hell are we?"

"Maybe we can ask someone." Luigi suggested.

"We can do that." Marth said, nodding his head.

"But who will we ask? It's not like we can just walk up to a human and ask for directions. They won't understand us." Sheik said matter-of-factly.

"That's true." Pit mumbled. The four stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Then, Luigi directed his attention to the sidewalk on the other side of the bushes.

"Hey, maybe we can ask him!" He said to the others, pointing at something. Sheik, Marth, and Pit poked their heads out of the bushes to see who the larvitar was referring to. They then spotted a luxray sleeping outside of one of the houses along the sidewalk.

"Good idea, Luigi." Marth said. "Let's go!" The four then stepped out of the bushes and bounded down the sidewalk and soon approached the house with the luxray. The big, electric pokemon was sleeping on his side, his eyes closed. The four looked at the big a pokemon, a little unsure for a moment.

"I dunno." Pit said with uncertainty. "I wouldn't want to wake something big like him. What if he get's mad and attacks us."

"You're right." Sheik agreed. "So who's gonna do it." Immediately, Luigi squeaked a cowered in a nearby shrub. "Well, not him." Sheik muttered.

"Rock Paper Scissors." Pit suggested. Marth and Sheik rolled their eyes at his suggestion. They patted their hands, well in Sheik's and Pit's case, paws, on their palms three times and made their move. Both Marth and Sheik had rock and Pit had scissors. The two looked at the shiny emolga as his ears drooped.

"Well, your chariot awaits." Sheik smirked behind her cowl and motioned to the luxray.

Pit then gulped nervously. "L-Ladies first." He stammered. Sheik gave him a you-gotta-be-kidding look.

"You're such a pussy." She grumbled and when to walk towards the luxray when Marth stopped her.

"I'll go." He offered. "As what I've been taught, I'll show my manners and perform this task for the lady." Sheik gave a surprised look at his sudden offer, but shook it off and crossed her arms.

"So you're calling me useless?" She asked. Marth's eyes widen.

"N-No! I mean... it's just...manners! A-And-"

"Just go and wake up the damn luxray." Marth quickly nodded and turned toward the pokemon, but a thought lingered in his mind. _What just happened to me there? _He asked himself. _I never fumbled like that before. _He then shook the thought away and approached the luxray. Once he was in front of the pokemon, he lightly nudged him.

"Excuse me, sir." Marth said. The luxray's eyes opened and he yawned and faced the wartortle in front of him.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" He asked politely.

_Well, at least he didn't attack me. _Marth said to himself. "Yes, um, me and my friends are lost and we don't know our current area. Could you please tell us where we are?" The luxray yawned again and answered.

"Well, you're in Eterna City in the Sinnoh Region." He answered. Marth's eyes widen in shock. _Sinnoh?! We're all the way in the pokemon regions?! _

"Would you happen to know how we can return to Smashville?" He then asked.

The luxray put on a surprised face. "You're all the way from Smashville?" He asked. "Wow, you're pretty far from home. But, don't worry about walking. That delivery truck over there will be leaving towards Smashville to deliver some things to a store there. You and your friends can hitch a ride on it and you'll be home in no time." The luxray then pointed across the street towards the truck. Marth soon spotted and nodded.

"Okay, thank you, sir." He said and bounded back to the other three.

"So, we're in Sinnoh." Sheik confirmed, hearing the conversation.

"Yes, and we need to get on the delivery truck over there." Marth said. "It's heading to Smashville so we can just use that to get us home."

"Sounds like a plan!" Pit said with a smile.

"Well, let's go!" Sheik said. The four then ran across the street and soon approached the truck. They crawled under it and hid until the humans outside went back in a building to get more supplies to load in the truck. When it was clear, they then crawled from under the truck. Luigi climbed in the truck and Pit flew in. Sheik then hopped and grabbed the edge of the truck and tried to scramble her way in, when she felt a pair of hands around her waist try to help her in.

She turned to see Marth trying to help push her in the truck. He smiled brightly, though a faint blush tinted his cheeks. At first she was surprised, but Sheik shook it away and swatted his hands away from her, climbing in on her own. Marth sighed and then jumped in himself. They hid behind a couple of boxes and waited until the humans finished loading and closed the truck. The vehicle started up and soon drove away down the street.

**(Page Break) **

The door to the room opened and Luke, Charlie, and Randal stepped in.

"Okay, let's load up the pokemon." Luke said. "We need to head for Kalos as soon as possible. Charlie nodded and they started to move through the many cages of pokemon. But when Luke approached Sheik's and Marth's cages, he saw that they were empty. His eyes widen. "What the?" He then turned to see that another two cages were empty as well.

"They escaped!" Luke shouted, catching the attention of his two companions.

"Who escaped?" Charlie asked.

"The dewott, wartortle, shiny emolga, and larvitar! They're all gone!"

"Aw shit! Three of them were the most priceless ones! Now we won't get those bonuses."

"Yes we will." Luke then said. Charlie then gave him a questioning look. Luke then turned to Randal. "Randal, get their scent." He commanded. Randal nodded and smelled all four of the cages. He then confirmed their scent and quickly made out the trail. "Good, now go find them and bring them back, alive." Randal nodded and bounded out of the room, determined to find the run-away pokemon.

**Aw cheese. The thieves found out that they're gone now Randal's after them. What will await for our four smashers? Oh! Just a little FYI, Marth will be the one to realize his feelings first in this story before Sheik does. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy with stuff again. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6 

Marth circled in a spot and settled down next to a box. It's been a couple hours since they jumped into the truck to take them back to Smashville. It's been rather long a little uncomfortable, with a the bumps in the road, causing the truck to shift, but they got used to it. Marth looked around at the other three wth him in the truck. Luigi was resting on top of a box that had cotton in it, his eyes were closed to indicate that the larvitar was asleep. Pit was laying on his back, tossing a yarn ball he had found in one of the boxes into the air out of pure boredom. Then, his brilliant blue eyes rested on Sheik. She was curled up into a ball near the end of the truck, asleep as well.

Marth couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since he saw her with her cowl off, she just lingered in her mind nonstop, and it's been like for the rest of the day. He watched her as her eyes were tight shut, her flank rising and falling peacefully, and her whiskers would often twitch as she dreamed. He had to admit, she looked really cute in her sleeping state. A small blush grazed his cheeks as Marth smiled at the sleeping dewott until he realized what he was thinking and shook it away. _What am I thinking! There's no way that I'm falling for that childish, rude dewott! Am I? _

Before Marth could think his thoughts through anymore, the truck went over another bump in the road, a rather big one, and he flew up and smacked his head against the box that towered above him. Wincing, Marth rubbed the aching spot and the others were reacting as well, but, little did they know that the bump had caused the end of the truck to open slightly. A music box had flew out of a near by box and smacked Pit right in the face and Luigi and Sheik had been woken up. Pit groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Sweet Lady Palutena, that hurt!" The shiny emolga complained. "I hate truck rides now!"

"You're not the only one suffering." Marth mumbled, still rubbing his head. Then, Luigi's stomach growled. The larvitar rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungry, is there any food in here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Sheik said.

"Now that it's being mentioned, so am I." Pit added. As if on cue, Marth's stomach growled as well. _We're all hungry. Surely there'd be some sort of food in here. _Marth then got to his feet and started to rummage through some of the boxes and so did the other three, in hopes to find food. A good ten minutes of searching passed until Luigi opened at box that had a whole bunch of snack foods in it. His blue eyes shined and he smiled.

"Hey guys! I found some food!" He called to the others. Sheik, Marth, and Pit then rushed over to him and peered into the box of food.

"Thank you!" Sheik said with relief. Luigi then reached in and took out a bag of fruit snacks, Pit took a big chocolate bar, and Marth reached in to grab a bag of chips. But, unfortunately, Sheik was aiming for the chips as well, so when they both reached to it, Marth's hand and Sheik's paw brushed against each other. Marth blushed furiously as Sheik only blushed a little.

Being the gentleman he had always been, Marth picked up the chips bag and politely handed them to Sheik, smiling. Sheik then smiled slightly, though it was hidden, but realized how she was reacting to this situation and then rudely snatched the bag and turned away. Marth's smiled slowly fell and he sighed and just took a granola bar. His eyes then narrowed. _I was just being nice! She didn't have to be rude! _Then another set of realization hit him again. _Why am I even being nice in the first place? When was she ever nice to me? _Dealing with confused and thoughts, Marth started to bash his head on a box.

After the four ate, an hour passed and they were back to what they were doing before. Marth laying next to a box, Luigi sleeping on top of a box, Pit playing with a yarn ball, and Sheik sleeping at the end of the truck. Marth inspected the others around him. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Everyone was doing well with no problems. Marth then rested his head on his hands and started to close his eyes. _For once, we're at peace. Now I can relax. _

Then, the truck went over another bump, even bigger then the last one, and had caused all four of them to fly in the air, startling them. Also, the open of the truck had slung open due to the impact of the bump and when Sheik fell back down, she ended up too close to the edge of the open truck and fell right out on to the open road with a frightened yelp.

"Sheik!" The other three called and ran to the end of the truck and saw the dewott laying on the road and getting smaller as the truck took them farther and farther away.

"What do we do?!" Luigi wailed in fear.

"Tuck and cover!" Marth shouted.

Pit then turned his head to face him, his eyes wide. "Tuck and what?!" With out thinking, Marth pushed both Pit and Luigi out of truck, the two screaming in fear as he did so. Then, blind with panic to get to the dewott, Marth jumped out of the truck as well and retraced into his turtle shell before hitting road. When he felt contact with the pavement, Marth came back out and ran to where Sheik lay in the road, passing right by Pit and Luigi, who were laying face first on the road, and didn't even glance back at them.

When Marth reached Sheik, he looked down at her, worry filled his thoughts. The dewott lay still, but before Marth could assume anything, she shifted and slowly got to her paws, her crimson eyes flicking open. Marth heaved a sigh of relief. _At least she's okay. _

"Fucking truck." Sheik muttered as she got up, but when she raised her right paw to brush some of her fur out of her eyes, she winced and retraced it. Marth noticed this and looked at her with concern.

"Sheik, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My paw hurts." Sheik replied through clench teeth.

"Let me see it." Sheik glanced at Marth, who was looking back at her, his blue eyes shone with concern and reassurance. She hesitated, then moved her paw toward him so he could inspect it. Marth gently took her paw in his hand, causing her to wince again and whimper. He gently started to touch it and press down on it a couple of times, causing to whimper more in pain. He then put it all together and confirmed what's wrong. "It's sprained. When you fell on the street, the impact must've caused it."

"That's great." Sheik grumbled.

"Here." Marth then took off his cape and started to gently wrap her arm in it. He then took two ends and tied it at the back of her neck so the cape cradled her arm. "That should hold it good and it'll heal properly." He said.

Sheik lowered her eyes to the street, a little embarrassed from his help. "Thanks." She said quietly. Marth only smiled at her in reply.

"Thanks for pushing us!" Pit yelled as he and Luigi staggered up to the two. "Now my face hurts from landing on the street!"

"I could've been hurt badly, or ran over by a car!" Luigi added, though he was a little frighten then angry.

"Why did you even push us, anyway?" Pit asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Marth replied. "I guess-"

"He was trying to help me!" Sheik interrupted. "What did you want him to do? Leave me on the street while you guys stayed on the truck."

"Oh." Luigi mumbled.

"I guess you're right." Pit added. Then, a car rushed right past them, causing them to scream in surprise.

"I think we should get out of the road." Marth said. The others nodded in agreement and with that, the four bonded out of the road and into the grass.

"Wait." Sheik said suddenly. "We're not in the truck anymore. How are we getting home now?" The others realized this and they groaned.

"I don't know." Marth said, rubbing his temples. "But it's getting late. We should just sleep here for the night and discuss this in the morning." They nodded and then they headed to a couple of bushes and settled in it, ready to sleep for the night.

**There you have it! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


End file.
